Concussion
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Scully and Mulder are in a car crash. Scully is hurt and Mulder has to take care of her. What he does not know is that Scully has a secret that could destroy their future together.


"We are lost, Mulder." I said, watching him sit driving eating sunflower seeds. He looked over at me tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Come on Scully, where is your adventure?"

"I have a meeting with Skinner at eight tomorrow morning and we are in the middle of nowhere!" I said, sighing. I rubbed my head thinking about the problem I faced with the meeting and with Mulder. A storm was coming that would not have a good outcome for anyone.

"You will be there."

I sighed again looking outside at the snow covered landscape. Mulder hummed a tune as I rubbed my head feeling a headache approaching.

Suddenly the car swerved and I screamed seeing a dark shape run past the car then blackness. Mulder groaned as he moved his head off the steering wheel. His head throbbed as he tried to focus. Snow fell on the window covering his view. He looked over seeing me sitting back against the seat with my head lying down on my chest.

"Scully?" He said

When I didn't move he reached down winching as he popped his seat belt. He tried to open the door banging on it finally getting it opened. He came out seeing that the car was in a ditch. He walked over to my side yanking my door open and he knelt down touching my neck feeling a pulse. He let out a breath he was holding.

"Scully can you hear me?"

I moved my head slowly letting him see the deep cut on my head with blood oozing out of it. I moaned wanting to be left alone. The weight of my head was almost to much and the pain coming from it was making it hard to think.

Mulder touched my cheek as I laid my head back opening my eyes seeing him.

"Are you all right?"

"My head hurts." I said

"Mine to."

"Cold." I said, shivering.

"We need to find some shelter."

"Stay here." I said, closing my eyes again.

"I would say yes to that, only the snow is still coming down." He said, tapping my cheek. "Open your eyes."

I slowly opened them looking at him. He looked at my eyes seeing that they were a little unfocused.

"I am going to get the first aid kit and the supplies in the trunk and then we will go."

"All right." I said

He got up as I slowly undid my seat belt. When he came back I was shivering. I noticed the book bag slung over his shoulder packed full of stuff.

"Okay…all set. When we were driving a saw a small house not far from here." He said, helping me out.

"We are going to walk?" I asked

"Yes, unless you have another mode of transportation." He said

I sighed rolling my eyes as I gripped his coat. The air picked up making the snow blow on us. Mulder held me tightly against him as I shivered. He stopped at one point seeing the small house up ahead. I opened my eyes frowning as I looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me.

"Mulder…I think I am going to pass out." I said, my words slightly slurred. He pulled me to face him shaking me.

"Scully look at me!" He said, I looked at him. "You are not going to pass out. We are almost there."

I took a breath slowly nodding. He nodded pulling me back against him walking slowly. I looked around seeing the snow and everything getting blurry. I shook my head against the blackness blinking telling myself not to give in. We made it to the house and Mulder knocked. I looked out seeing something moving.

"Mulder!" I said

He looked at me.

"What?"

I looked around then at him.

"Ah nothing."

"What is wrong?"

"I thought I saw something."

He looked around then looked at me.

"I don't see anything."

He went back to knocking then he opened the door slowly looking inside. I felt like we were being watched and I wanted to get inside. Mulder went in looking around the small room with a kitchen in the back. He saw a single door he guessed was a bathroom. I went in looking at the dark, dirty surroundings.

"Home sweet home." He said, putting his bag down. I closed the door looking out of the crack. "I'll start a fire and then clean your cut."

I didn't pay attention as I looked out.

We sat in front of the fire he made in the small fireplace. I winched as he dabbed my cut with a cotton ball.

"Owe!" I said

"Sorry." He said

I sighed hearing the wind outside.

"So how long will we be here?"

"It's snowing hard right now. I will try the phone again." He said, as he put a bandage over my cut.

I yawned as he finished.

"I think I have a concussion Mulder."

"I know you do. That was the third time you asked me when we would get out of here." He said, putting the first aid kit away.

"I want to sleep." I said

"Okay, I'll wake you in an hour." He said

I laid down closing my eyes feeling him put a coat over me. He watched me sleep then he looked at the fire getting out his cell phone.

I groaned as he shook me an hour later.

"Scully wake up." He said

"Leave me alone." I said, swatting him away.

"Wake up!" He said

I moved opening my eyes seeing him.

"What time is it?" I asked, blinking at him.

"It's ten." He said "Are you all right?"

"Fine." I said

He touched my head.

"You are warm."

"That's normal." I said, going to sleep again.

He watched me then he sat back down putting another piece of wood in the fire. The wake up calls continued through the night. Mulder stretched looking around. He went into the small kitchen looking in the almost bare cabinets seeing some cans. He took one looking at it. I moved opening my eyes feeling hot and winching from the pain in my head. Mulder came in seeing me trying to move.

"I have breakfast. A tin of baked beans." He said, holding out the can.

"I can't eat right now." I said

"Try a little." He said

I moved watching him sit down beside me handing me a little slightly rusted spoon. I tried to eat, but my stomach rebelled. Mulder watched me lean over onto the floor throwing up. He put down the can coming over to me.

I fell back against him breathing in and out fast.

"Sorry." I said

"That's okay." He said

I closed my eyes feeling his hand caress my head. He watched me relax against him.

"I missed my meeting." I said

"I think he will understand."

I opened my eyes looking to the wall.

"He wants me to transfer."

"What?" Mulder said, as I looked up at him.

"Mulder this was going to happen. He told me that I was to be transferred to New York. This meeting this morning was about that."

"He can't do that?"

"It's already done. I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

I closed my eyes trying to keep my stomach from rebelling again.

"He said that the order came…from high up and that…I could not appeal it. I was worried about you, Mulder."

"Someone wants us to be separated. We are coming to close to something." He said "I won't let them take you."

I slowly took his hand.

"You can't stop this, Mulder. Not this time."

He pulled me up to hug me. I closed my eyes against him.

"All the things we have seen and done. They cannot shut us up Scully." He said, kissing my head. "I need you with me. You keep me sane."

I moved my head looking at him. He touched my face looking at me. He leaned down kissing me. I kissed him touching his face. He laid me back deepening the kiss. I moaned pulling him to me feeling him move back looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He touched my face.

"You are warmer than you were. I think we should continue this when you are better."

"Mulder." I said

"I am not leaving you." He said

He got up going outside to do something. I laid back watching him leave. He stood outside breathing in and out looking down. He saw his future ending as he thought of me leaving. A noise caught his attention. He looked around hearing another howl.

"Bigfoot." He said, looking around.

I woke looking around later. The place I had thrown up was clean and the fire was going again. Mulder was looking outside at the only window in the place. He searched for something as his eyes darted around.

"Mulder." I said, making him turn looking at me.

"Good to see you are awake." He said, coming over getting a cloth out of a bowl where he had water. He rung it out and placed it on my head. "I don't think we are alone."

"What?" I asked

"Bigfoot." He said

"Bigfoot?"

"Yeah, I heard a howl that was defiantly a Bigfoot."

"Mulder, I might be delirious, but I think I heard you say Bigfoot."

"You did."

I closed my eyes opening them seeing him looking worried.

"There is no evidence of a bigfoot."

"You have seen my book at work."

"Yes, and I still don't believe it."

"This is the perfect environment for one. Lots of trees and vegetation."

I moved my head to the side shaking my head. Mulder looked at his watch then he stood getting his phone out. I watched him walk around dialing. He listened as he looked outside.

"Hello…..hello?" He said "Skinner?"

He listened to something.

"Hello….sir….we had an accident…..Yes, except Scully is hurt…..we are in Buck County….a few miles from a store called the Lucky Buck."

I closed my eyes winching as I moved throwing off the coat Mulder had placed on me. I slowly sat up sweating. He turned his back talking to Skinner and I took off my coat and started taking my blouse off. Mulder hung up turning seeing me.

"Woah Scully!" He said "What is with the striptease?"

"I'm so hot!" I said, coughing.

He came over stopping me.

"You are stating the obvious, but I think you mean it another way." He said, touching my head and cheeks.

"Mulder please don't joke while I am dying." I said

"I have some bad news Skinner said he would try to get us out, but another snow storm is headed this way."

"Great." I said

He had me lie down as he pulled the coat over me.

"I am hot!" I said

"Keep the coat on to break your fever." He said

I closed my eyes trying to ignore the heat. Mulder lifted my head to drink some water. As time slowly rolled by Mulder yawned looking outside hearing the wind pick up. He looked over at me shivering as I moved my head sweating next to the fire.

"Mulder…..Mulder….stop…stop!" I yelled, before sitting up looking around.

"Ssh, it's all right." He said, coming over.

"Mulder, lay down!" I said, trying to reach for him. He could tell I was unfocused. "You have been shot!"

"I have not been shot." He said, taking my hand in his.

"I have to get it out." I said, touching his shirt.

"Lie down." He said, pushing me down. "I am all right."

I looked at him touching his chest. He smoothed my hair leaning over kissing my head. I looked at him as he sat watching me. My fever broke and when Mulder woke up I was cool to the touch. He sighed with relief watching me sleep next to him. I moved opening my eyes seeing him smile at me.

The storm drifted away and we were rescued and brought back to civilization. Mulder came into Skinner's office a few days later seeing his boss at his desk working.

"Sit down Mulder." He said

"Yes sir." Mulder said, sitting in a chair.

Skinner sighed looking over at him.

"Agent Mulder I asked you in here to tell you that Agent Scully…"

"I know already." Mulder said

"What do you know?" Skinner asked

"I know that someone is not happy with us as a team and is splitting us up. I cannot let this go by without speaking up."

"Go on then." Skinner said

"I want Scully back. She has saved me over and over and this decision is wrong. I could not and will not do anything without her."

"I agree." Skinner said "That is why I tore up the letter. Scully will continue working with you."

Mulder looked at him as he looked down at his desk.

"That is all."

"Thank you." Mulder said, getting up fixing his tie.

He closed the door smiling. I laid on my couch hearing a knock at the door. Mulder stood on the other side watching me open the door looking at him.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, why do you look happy?" I asked, watching him come in sitting on the couch.

"I talked to Skinner."

"Oh?" I said, sitting down beside him.

"He tore up the letter. He said you are working with me from now on."

I stared at him as he smiled at me again winking.

"Your stuck with me."

"He phoned me this morning." I said

"Oh, you don't seem happy about it."

I looked down.

"Mulder, what happened in that little house was it real?"

He moved facing me watching me look at him.

"When we kissed…was that real?"

"Yes." He said "It's always been you, Scully."

I moved over kissing him feeling him pull me against him. I moved back looking at him.

"I love you, Mulder."

"I love you to, Scully."


End file.
